Bird Watching
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani was practicing alone when he heard, *chirp chirp*. "A bird?"


It was a normal day off for Hoshitani Yuta. He was going to the Outdoor Stage to practice. When he got there, he heard a *chirp chirp*. Moving towards the noise, he found a little sparrow with a broken wing on the stage. "You poor thing." _'I can't just leave it here like this.'_ Approaching the bird cautiously, he picks it up gently in his hand, and carries it back to his room.

There, he put the bird down on the table, and got the first aid kit from the bathroom. "It's a good thing Nayuki's out shopping today," he says as he gently bandages the bird's wing, "and, please don't peck me. I'm trying to help."

Once the bandages were done, Hoshitani found a small box and a spare handkerchief. He put the handkerchief inside the box to make it comfortable, and poked holes into the sides of the box with scissors. Then, he taped the cover on an angle, giving the bird shelter from the weather, and pocketed some leftover rice. Finally, scooping up the bird gently, he says, "I can't keep you in my room, but I can put you in this box until you recover," as he gently puts the bird in the box.

Then, Hoshitani had the idea to keep the bird somewhere near the Outdoor Stage, change the bandages, and feed it rice until it recovers. He picks up the box, went there, and placed it near the stage, particularly on one of the stone slabs near the stage that act as seats.

Sitting down near the bird, he reaches into his pocket, getting the rice, and attempts to feed the little thing. It pecks his fingers a few times, but eventually eats the rice. Happy that the little one is eating, Hoshitani smiles, and starts singing softly. The bird following along. They stayed there for a few hours, just singing. Eventually, Hoshitani had to get back, so he says, "I'll see you tomorrow," to the little bird, and runs off.

Nayuki greeted him when he entered their shared room, Hoshitani greeting him back. For the next few days, Hoshitani would come to the Outdoor Stage alone to check on his new little friend after practice, his team mates and Otori becoming increasingly suspicious of his behavior.

One day, during practice, Hoshitani wasn't paying attention to a particular conversation.

"Have you noticed how weird Hoshitani's been acting?" Tsukigami asks Nayuki.

"Yeah. He's been insisting on practicing alone for the past few days. I'm a bit worried," Nayuki responds as the mother-hen he is.

"Has there been anything else he's been doing?" Kuga asks.

"Well...he has been taking rice from his lunch, and the bandages in the first aid kit keep disappearing," Nayuki responds.

"I say, we follow him after practice, and see what the boor is up to," Tengenji says.

All of them nod in agreement.

And, so...after practice, they follow Hoshitani to the Outdoor Stage, trying to keep out of sight.

They see Hoshitani sitting next to a box on a stone slab right next to the stage, holding out and feeding rice to something. Then, they hear a *chirp chirp* coming from the box. Hoshitani scoops up something in his hand, and puts it on the stone, only to reveal that it was indeed a little bird. They were shocked. Hoshitani, the one person who's _afraid of animals_ , was taking care of a **_little bird_!**

Hoshitani then, unwrapped the bandages on the bird's wing, checking the injury. "Yosh! Looks like you can fly again in a few more days," Hoshitani smiles at the bird. The little one chirping and flapping its wings in excitement. Carefully wrapping new bandages on the wing, he puts the bird back in the box. *Chirp chirp chirp* Chuckling, Hoshitani gets up, and practices dancing on the stage, the bird chirping him on. Then, he starts singing, the little one chirping along with Hoshitani smiling the whole time.

It was then that they decided to leave this alone, and keep it a secret from Otori. They all went back to their rooms for the day. Unbeknownst to them, Otori was watching from a far the whole time. Now, he knows who that little bird's savior is. He's been seeing the little one for the last few days too, and was wondering who saved it. Now that he knows, Otori decides to leave him be for now, and to approach him later.

It was a few days after that, that Otori approached Hoshitani, who was feeding the little bird rice. Surprised, Hoshitani tries to explain, but Otori says that he already knows. That he's been checking on this bird too. Sighing in relief, Hoshitani continues to feed the little one. The bird pecking away at the rice.

They both smile, and Otori decides to take the little one out to unwrap its bandages, the bird stretching its wings. Flapping, the bird takes off into the sky. Both are surprised and happy for it. Then, unexpectedly, the little one returns, and lands on Hoshitani's head, then on Otori's shoulder, chirping as it goes. Then, it flies up to peck them both **hard** on the nose, and lands on the stone slab their sitting on, as if waiting for a performance. Hoshitani and Otori both laugh at this bossy little bird.

Doing as they're told, they perform a duet together on the stage, their little friend chirping and hopping along with the song. Once the song was over, the bird flies off, chirping a goodbye. Hoshitani and Otori waving and smiling as it did. They decide to keep the fate of their little friend a secret, and walk back to the dorms together.

Team Otori's days went back to normal after that. Eventually, Hoshitani's team mates reveal that they knew about the little bird, and ask what happened to it. All Hoshitani says is that, "It's a secret, but a happy ending." Satisfied and a bit confused with that answer, they don't ask anymore. However, they decide to remember the little sparrow that helped Hoshitani get over his fear a bit.

 **The End.**


End file.
